percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Imperious
Darth Imperious, originally known as Harry Potter, is the main Protagonist of the story [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12194727/1/Lord-of-the-Darkness-King-of-the-Light-Master-of-the-Force Lord of the Darkness, Ling of the Light, Master of the Force]. ''He isn't Demigod but is living in the demigod world because of his past. History Taken from his relatives at the age of 5, Harry Potter was to become the ultimate weapon for the Sith Empire. That however ended when Harry's master/ mother figure, Master Nox Marr, was murdered before his very eyes by a jealous apprentice. The remians of the Sith academy are now dust, Harry having used an overpowered force repulse to turn everything in and around the academy to dust. Harry escaped the sith homeworld with his master's sith fighter only to be found by Jedi Master Quinlan Vos and his padawan Aayla Secura, who was Harry's same age, weeks later. Harry had a instant crush on the female Twe'lik, who just happened to have a crush on him the moment she met him as well. Training and pranking with Aayla, the Jedi Temple now had to use the force constantly to protect themselve's from the two friends. When the mission to Geonosis came, Harry, who was 16 at the time, was the first to answer the call, Aayla right next to him. But, that was the day Darth Imperious was born. Jango Fett shot Harry's left arm, right leg, and his left leg at the knee off before burning him to near death. The bounty hunter also destroyed one of his lungs while shooting the young potter's limbs off. Harry was saved by Master Windu, who beheaded the Bounty Hunter before Jango could shoot Harry in the head. Aayla dragged Harry to a gunship to get him to a medical center, the operation saved his life but not his limbs. Harry and Aayla worked out a design for his life support suit that he would be wearing the rest of his life, the suit was the same design as the suit Lord Starkiller wore to Hoth. This creeped out the Jedi excepted for Master Yoda, Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, Mace Windu, and Aayla Secura. The breathing that keeped pulling oxygen into his lungs made a Hooo Taaah sound, most of Imperious's enemy's that survive remember the sound of his resperator as it kept him alive. When Imperious turned 17, he was given Ahsoka Tano as his padawan. The bright, young woman knew of his and Aayla's secret relationship and when Imperious turned 18, Ahsoka was the one who carried the rings for the married couple. The other people that were at Imperious's and Aayla's wedding were Yoda, Shaak Ti, and Kit Fisto. Senator Padme Amidala was the one to married the two, Imperious was grateful for the Senator's willingness to do this for him and his beloved. Anakin Skywalker, who was jealous of Imperious getting a padawan, told the Jedi Council about them. The Jedi Masters who attended the wedding viciously defended the married jedi that the Council decided that the two would be stripped of their rank but not be banished, they hadn't been taken by the dark side of the force, Yoda would have been able to tell if they had. Imperious also kepted his padawan after Skywalker tried to make Ahsoka his padawan because of the rank stripping, Yoda put his foot down on it however, Imperious was a better master then the hot-headed Skywalker. He would later leave with his padawan, wife, two droids and flew back to Earth and found himself drawn to an area in California that was shrouded in the force. Personality Imperious is a warrior at heart, caring for people and doing his best. He also has a darker side that appears whenever someone he cares about is in harms way. Imperious has a habit of collecting lightsabers from fallen Allies, as a reminder of their sacrifice, and his enemy's, reminders that he isn't the only person that can turn to the lies and pain of the dark side, having used the dark side up until the age of 10 when his mother figure was murdered. Imperious hates being used, Dumbledore found this out after Imperious returned to the beginning of the maze of the 3rd task. Imperious will kill anyone that uses him as their pawn, the Jedi learned this when he told them of his time with the Sith and his abuse of his relatives, Shaak Ti became his mother figure and Kit Fisto his father figure, Master Yoda taking the role of Uncle for the young Harry. Dumbledore was nearly killed by Imperious but the Force saved the headmaster's life, Imperious felt that the old man had a purpose to serve before he could die. Equipment '''Lightsabers': Imperious carries multiple lightsabers on his belt, he uses the one he constructed as a Jedi which has a black blade. Life Support Suit: The only thing keeping him alive, Imperious and Aayla worked together on the design while he was in the medical bay. Magic/Force: Imperious is able to use both Magic and the Force, the latter through his magic because he has no midiclorians in his blood. Abilities Imperious is the most powerful force/magic wielder in the universe, having surpassed Revan and Merlin in power and skill alone. Imperious is also a master in the reverse-grip lightsaber fighting style, having been taught by Master Nox Marr when he was a Sith, and continued training in the reverse style under Mace Windu. Imperious is known to the Jedi as "The Grey Breather", having earned that title when he faced all of the Jedi Council with nothing but the full power of the force, while he was still recovering and getting use to his new life in a life support suit. His enemy's worst fear is hearing his breathing before his black lightsaber ends their life, Imperious having no tolerance for taking prisoners will end his enemy's life's if the crime is very serious. Imperious has faced Giants and Primodials in battle when he returned to Earth. His first Giant he ever killed was the bane of Hephaestus, Mimas. Imperious went and killed the Giant by using the bane's own purpose against it. He has personally faced the Giant King no less then 8 times over his adventures with the Demigods of Greek and Rome, and found his sith sides apprentice, Piper McLean. The final fight he has faced with the demigods was Gaea, Imperious having challenged the Earth Primordial to a one-on-one duel. Gaea nearly killed the force user but Imperious won by a turning the goddess of Earth's heart into a black hole, tearing the primordial to shreds. Imperious is not invincible, like many believe, he has been Obliviated no less then 3 times, but his suit has a recording system that prevents his memories from being lost forever. Imperious has been forced to do the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournement, nearly killing the Veela Fleur Delacour when his memories returned. Darth Imperious has made the Island of Ogygia collapse in on itself and dragged it into Tartarus when it tried to keep it's prisoner on it's land. He has survived Tartarus along with Artemis, Ares and Thanatos and has sealed the Doors of Death with nothing but the Force. He has also faced off against Darth Vader and won, though it was a shallow victory because Darth Vader has just battled Artemis's Bane, Orion. Relationships Aayla Secura: he has no tolerance for anyone that insults, hits upon, and/or tries to sexually assaults/ physically assault his wife. Ahsoka Tano: Imperious see's Ahsoka as his own Daughter and is very fierce when it comes to his padawan. Piper Mclean: Piper and Imperious have a Brother/Sister relationship and both are very protective of the other. Trivia * Imperious would, technically, be a legacy of Hecate but he isn't. * Imperious has no midiclorians in his blood and yet is able to use the force, this is due to his magic filling in for the nonexistent midiclorians. Category:Gojira126 Category:Crossovers __NOEDITSECTION__